1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe connector, and particularly to a probe connector having a structure capable of improving the connection stability between a barrel and a plunger thereof.
2. The Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 4, a conventional probe connector 1′ includes a barrel 10′, an elastic element 30′ received in the barrel 10′, a plunger 20′ mounted to the barrel 10′. The barrel 10′ has a cylindraceous main body 11′ and a base 12′ seated at one end of the main body 11′, surrounding a chamber 13′ which has an inner diameter larger than an outer diameter of the elastic element 30′. The other end of the main body 11′ is bent inwards to form an opening 14′. The plunger 20′ has a basic portion 21′, which is movably received in the chamber 13′ of the barrel 10′ and supported by the elastic element 30′, and a contact portion 22′, which is extended from an end of the basic portion 21′ opposite to the elastic element 30′ and exposes from the opening 14′ of the barrel 10′ to contact an outer electrical device. Generally, in use, the elastic element 30′ is compressed and distorted to provide a supporting force which makes the plunger 20′ deflect to contact an inner surface of the main body 11′. However, such electrical connection between the barrel 10′ and the plunger 20′ is unstable and apt to break off instantly and discontinuously when the probe connector 1′ suffers from an unexpected force, thereby affecting the normal use of the probe connector 1′.